


交叉点

by jshn



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>发生在2015年，Hank McCoy被刺身亡，Erik和Charles意识到他们必须联手一起面对未来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	交叉点

今天天气不错。查尔斯在书房里醒来，发现一部分阳光已经透过没有完全拉好的窗帘撒到了书桌上。在听到脚步声和敲门声之前，他先让门自己打开了，随后控制着轮椅走向那个来找他的人。

“汉克。”查尔斯微微一笑。

蓝色皮肤的高大男人站在他面前，穿着他最好的三件套西装，脸上虬结的毛发也用柔顺剂仔细地打理过了。他手里拿着一个厚厚的公文包，胸口还挂着政府部门的胸牌。

“我发现你已经提前准备好了，教授。”

“我想我们现在就可以出发了。”查尔斯转动轮椅，“这件事必须被尽快解决，在情况更加不可挽回之前。”

汉克和往常一样站在查尔斯身后，右手扶着轮椅椅背。查尔斯走得很快，而他大步跟了上去。学校里比以前安静很多，大部分的课程已经暂停，因为学生和老师总是要应付无休止的调查和盘问。已经有不少学生失踪了。他们有一部分可能决定和家人一起逃往国外，另一部分失去了联系，连查尔斯都找不到他们去了哪儿。

“这次我们面临的情况比任何一次都要凶险。”查尔斯曾经这么说，“很快学校就无法保护任何一个人了，我们会被迫开始逃亡，为了生存陷入血战。”

“我们还能像之前一样化险为夷么？”汉克相信着查尔斯。

“很难。也许要付出高昂的代价。我能感觉到他们的敌意，并非一两天形成，而是……积年累月。我过去错过了不少，汉克。这颗恶意的种子早在几十年前就已经种下，生根发芽，当我再次正视它的时候，我发现可能已经来不及了。”

“你从来不会失去希望，教授。”

“是的，我希望我不会。”

即使可能性渺茫，他还是会用尽全力，去争取那摇摇欲坠的和平。

一辆车停在学校门口，汉克帮助查尔斯坐进去，自己走向驾驶座。在他得知政府将正式将特拉斯克工业制作的哨兵投入使用的计划之后，就一直忙着在社会各界周旋疏通，虽然收效甚微，可还是有那么一两个支持者愿意帮助变种人。

他现在就要带着查尔斯去见其中一位，那个人曾经是特拉斯克工业的工程师，现在在为政府部门供职。他之前主动来找汉克，表示愿意站出来向政府和民众陈述哨兵的潜在危险性。

“我很高兴你们能来。”车辆停在一家政府研究机构门口，一位瘦高的男人站在外面迎接他们，他先看到了汉克，随后眼神落在查尔斯身上，兴奋地搓了搓手。“泽维尔教授，我没有想到你会亲自来见我。”

“你好，弗兰克先生。”查尔斯礼貌地握手，“我更应该感激你此时伸出的援手。”

男人领着他们走进去。

“这个社会变了，我能感觉到，外面很危险。”弗兰克语速飞快地说，“我叮嘱过汉克，你们在过来的时候一定要小心，我担心他们什么都做的出来。”

“在街道上公开袭击？”汉克皱眉，“这会引起民众恐慌。”

“也许这就是他们想要的。这是一种战前恐怖。更大规模的战争就快开始了，人们会意识到这一点，以他们想要的方式安分守己。”

“但你选择了站出来，弗兰克先生。你比所有人都要勇敢。”查尔斯说。

“不，我只是……担心，而且后悔。”弗兰克摘下眼镜，在外套上擦了擦，紧张兮兮地说：“我比任何普通人都要了解哨兵的危险性。他们盯上变种人已经五十年了，目的就是要把变种基因一网打尽。他们认为这对人类来说是正确的事……我曾经也是这么相信的。”

“但你现在改变了看法。”

“你知道为什么么？人类总是在噩运降临到自己头顶上之后才看到危险。”弗兰克局促地笑了一下，“我的侄子——他在一周前被人带走了。哨兵在他们学校附近找到了他。他才十三岁，和一个普通青少年没有任何区别，而且我早在他出生的时候就为他做了检测。他不是变种人，根本不是。”

汉克和查尔斯对视了一眼。查尔斯叹了口气。

弗兰克继续说下去，语气越来越害怕和焦躁。“我离开特拉斯克工业之后，他们开始变本加厉。他们要从根源上消除任何变种可能，所以把目标扩大到了任何可能诞下变种后代的普通人身上。你能看到这有多可怕吗？泽维尔教授，你是最早对变种基因进行研究的学者，你知道变种的可能性本来就蕴藏在每一个人的体内。”

“最初的变异往往都是随机事件。”查尔斯点了点头，“如果哨兵针对的范围越来越广，也许总有一天所有人都会牵涉其中。”

“所以我帮助建造了一样武器，它变成了悬在整个人类上空的达摩克里斯之剑。也许有一天它会调转枪口，把我们所有人干掉。这比核武器还要可怕得多。”

“政客的眼光总是局限的。”汉克耸肩，“学者能看到几十亿年之后宇宙的命运，政客却只会思考自己任期的十年之内。我永远不会习惯。”

“我要站出来，把我的研究告诉世界。”弗兰克从长袍口袋里掏出一枚芯片，“我做了一个预测报告。哨兵会在未来十年内给全人类带来灭顶之灾。他们必须停止。”

汉克接过那枚芯片。

“等一下！”查尔斯突然喊了起来，“我感觉到了危险……”

刺耳的警报声响彻整个楼层。

凌乱的脚步声传来，走廊的灯光开始不断闪烁，有人尖叫着靠近。

“弗兰克！我没有想到你会把研究所的机密交给变种人。你是人类的叛徒。”

“凯因斯，我是做了我认为正确的事情。”弗兰克恳切地说，“你应该相信我的数据，我们都停手吧。”

这时天花板突然开始猛烈地摇晃。有节奏的撞击声在另一头楼道里响起，查尔斯惊讶地看了一眼那个叫凯因斯的男人。

“哨兵。你居然在这里启动了哨兵。”

“没错，害怕了吧？变种人。”凯因斯狰狞地笑了起来。“你们都去死吧。”

一阵墙体破裂的声响传来，一只特殊材料制成的手臂打破了实验室的窗户，伸到查尔斯面前。

“教授！”汉克立刻挡在了查尔斯身前，他一跃而起跳上窗户，抱住了哨兵的手臂。

哨兵用力地甩动胳膊，想把汉克甩下去。汉克灵巧地顺着它的手臂跳到了它的肩膀上，属于野兽的尖锐利爪刺入这一代哨兵最柔软的后颈中枢控制器。

哨兵巨大的身体抖动了一下。它拱起脊背，狠狠地往天花板上撞去。汉克发出一声痛吼，硬生生忍受了背部和墙体的撞击，伸手拽开了天花板裂开一半的日光灯管，用尽全力从哨兵颈椎位置插了下去。

哨兵的运动控制系统受到重创，它狂乱地摇摆着身体，建筑墙体遭到大肆破坏，无数砖块和钢筋纷纷落下。

汉克终于脱力，从哨兵身上摔倒地面，躬着身体半跪在地上喘气，却仍在勉强抬头确认查尔斯的安危。

“教授，你没事吧？”

查尔斯控制着轮椅艰难地躲避砖块，站在另一边的弗兰克在逃跑的路上被一块碎石砸中失去了意识，而凯因斯站在原地。

“汉克！”查尔斯用尽全力大喊。他感觉到了凯因斯要做什么，他惊恐地回头，看到半块钢板正在往凯因斯头顶砸下来。

他应该定住凯因斯的，这样他就没有办法做他打算做的事情。

可是如果他让凯因斯失去运动能力，这个男人将无法及时躲避那块从天而降的钢板。

查尔斯只犹豫了短短一瞬，他从来没有这么后悔过他犹豫了这一瞬。

凯因斯掏出了枪。一颗子弹从他手里的枪管射出来，丝毫不差地打中了汉克的额头。

查尔斯睁大双眼。

所有人都静止在了原地。 

汉克……汉克。查尔斯在心底大吼。

对不起，查尔斯。我相信你……你可以做到。救这个世界。

汉克的声音小了下去……最终什么都不再剩下。

查尔斯的视线模糊了，他的大脑一阵刺痛，大片白色噪声点伴随着巨大的悲恸占领了他的意识。他控制着轮椅挪到汉克身边去。

“是我的错。汉克，我原本可以救你。”查尔斯伸出手，颤抖着覆盖上他蓝色的朋友毛茸茸的额头。

汉克还睁着眼睛，表情没有绝望和痛苦……只有对查尔斯的希冀。

“查尔斯。”

有人走到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。

查尔斯抬起头，并不意外地看到了穿着深紫色披风的银发男人。

时间像是突然被按下了休止符，连那些到处乱飞的钢筋和金属碎块也早就静止了，不过查尔斯之前并没有注意到。

在另一边，哨兵被无数钢筋缠住了身体，固定在塌了一半的墙角，暂时无法动弹。

“艾瑞克……我是不是做错了？”他低喃道。

“在对待人类的问题上，你一向如此。”艾瑞克弯下腰，轻柔地擦了擦查尔斯的眼角。泪水渗入皮革手套，他的指尖感到了凉意。

“你并不觉得得意。”查尔斯疲倦地摇了摇头，靠上艾瑞克的手。

他们在人类的问题上争论了几十年，哨兵的出现证实了人类对变种人几十年的敌意根深蒂固，查尔斯想要的平衡与理解从不存在。

“我没有赢你，查尔斯。在这盘棋局上，对弈的是我们和人类。如果我们继续走错，会输掉整个变种人的未来。”

“……也是整个人类的未来。”

“你还是坚持认为我们和人类站在同一战线上？”艾瑞克嘲讽一般开口。

查尔斯看了一眼倒在面前的汉克，摇了摇头，没有说话。

“查尔斯，加入我。我们可以找到那些不怀好意的人类，杀了他们——或者如你所愿，控制他们。让哨兵计划停止。”艾瑞克已经做出了部分妥协。

查尔斯拉住艾瑞克的手，也许是几十年来的第一次。

“我们已经站在一起了，老朋友。”

抵御哨兵需要全体变种人的力量，那是他们共同的敌人。

艾瑞克控制着查尔斯的轮椅，让他来到两个人类身边。

查尔斯检查了一下，遗憾地发现弗兰克的生命迹象也已经消失。

而凯因斯……他压抑着全部情绪，检查了这个凶手的大脑。

查尔斯？

艾瑞克，我们太迟了。

“什么意思？你找到哨兵计划的主导人了吗？”

查尔斯点了点头。“他们有很多人。这并不重要。但是这颗种子已经长得太久，盘根交错，深埋于所有光明与阴暗之下——不再仅仅是物种之间的仇恨。他们亲手创造了哨兵，就像弗兰克斯坦的怪物。哨兵已经超出了人类的掌控。”

“你是说无法停止了？”

“最新一代的哨兵已经拥有了自我进化的能力。他们没有自我意识，但是却有唯一的目标，而且他们的自我保护机制让任何人都无法改写这一攻击目标。即使我们控制了所有参与哨兵计划的人类，都无法改变哨兵对变种人的威胁。”

艾瑞克沉默了。

“所以，这是一场不可避免的战争？”

“我不得不承认……这是现实。我们的敌人不再是人类，而是那些由人类制造出来的哨兵。”

“我们的未来将是可怕的黑暗。”

“这是在过去被埋下的阴影……艾瑞克，我们早该意识到这点。我们必须一起承担这一命运。”

“如你所言，老朋友。我们没有空再和对方较劲了。”

查尔斯操纵着轮椅往外走去。

艾瑞克紧随其后。他带走了汉克的身体，让查尔斯的轮椅漂浮起来，而他跟着悬在半空中。披风卷过查尔斯的轮椅上方，他们两人迎着日光比肩而立。

在离去之前，艾瑞克低头确认了一下查尔斯的表情。

查尔斯紧紧抿着嘴唇……他没有回头。这是他第一次默许艾瑞克的行为方式。

艾瑞克咧了咧嘴，轻轻向后挥了一下手。

失去控制的哨兵砸向整栋建筑，原本停止下落趋势的钢板沿着他的既定轨迹落下去，恢复意识的依旧活着的那个人在轰隆巨响中发出隐约惨叫。

“查尔斯，我们走吧。”

一起去向更加黑暗、却并非全无希望的未来。

因为这一次他们又站到了彼此身边。

 

——Fin.


End file.
